Like a Drum - My beating heart (PTBR)
by weirdo-has
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Em que Marco é um universitário novato e sem amigos que tem uma inclinação por stalkear o garoto de cabelo bicolor da sua aula de Astronomia. Considerando o fato de que é uma fic JeanMarco, eles provavelmente se tornarão amigos e, sei lá, talvez se apaixonem um pelo outro.
1. A arte da observação

Em que Marco é um universitário novato e sem amigos que tem uma inclinação por stalkear o garoto de cabelo bicolor da sua aula de Astronomia. Considerando o fato de que é uma fic de jeanmarco, eles provavelmente se tornarão amigos e, sei lá, _talvez_ se apaixonem um pelo outro.

Deixando o sarcasmo de lado, esse é um UA não original e bobo, completo com diversão, fofura e drama. Exceto pelas cruéis referências ao canon e montes de meias-piadas.

Essa é a história de como Marco Bodt ofereceu seu coração pulsante a Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A arte da observação**

**Sumário:** Marco é um creeper.

* * *

_When you fall like a statue_  
_I'm gon' be there to catch you_  
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_  
_And if your well is empty_  
_Not a thing will prevent me_  
_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

_I surrender honestly_  
_You've always done the same for me_

_So I would do it for_ _you_

-Phillip Phillips, (_Gone, Gone, Gone)_

* * *

Não tem nenhuma boa introdução para esta história.

Nada de primeiras palavras fascinantes, nem detalhes "hipnotizantes"...

Mas ainda assim é uma história importante para mim. É essencial para tudo o que eu sou hoje. É a história de como a minha vida rapidamente se tornou tão entrelaçada à vida do amigo mais próximo que eu já tive.

E pode parecer ridículo…

Mas esta é a história de como eu ofereci meu coração pulsante a Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

Também não posso dizer que o começo foi tão espetacular. Eu era apenas o novato na Universidade Trost, quase incapaz de achar meu caminho de classe em classe. Eu não conhecia ninguém. Isso mesmo – não conhecia pessoa alguma. Nem tinha um colega de quarto – aquele com quem ia ficar pediu transferência para outro dormitório no dia da mudança.

Então lá estava eu, vadiando com o mapa do campus em minha mão, meus horários na outra, e meus olhos estavam direcionados para o mapa quando alguma coisa bateu no meu ombro e me fez girar.

"Merda!" ele praguejou, e eu me vi encarando um garoto magro de cabelos cor de areia, o rosto acidamente contorcido numa carranca venenosa enquanto ele me encarava. "Olha por onde anda!" ele resmungou, massageando o próprio ombro com sua mão livre; a outra segurava um copo de Starbucks fumegante. O cara parecia alguém com quem você não gostaria de se meter antes dele conseguir cafeína (o que mais tarde se provou verdade), e eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que parte pra briga, então dei alguns passos para trás e pedi desculpas, aflito. Eu poderia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, mas tinha certeza de que o cara podia me nocautear com facilidade.

Ele murmurou um "que seja" e seguiu seu caminho, e fim. Eu prestei atenção por onde andava a partir de então.

O resto da semana se passou sem problemas. E por "sem problemas", eu quero dizer tirando os problemas típicos de novatos. Eu lutava para encontrar minhas salas, e até cheguei atrasado a algumas. Ainda não tinha sido posto com nenhum colega de quarto, e honestamente, a não ser que alguém de outro dormitório decidisse se transferir para o Sina, eu não ia ter um. A maioria das pessoas mataria para ter um quarto só para si e nenhum colega com quem dividi-lo, mas para mim aquilo era bem solitário. Quer dizer, eu tinha uma TV de tela fina que meus pais haviam comprado e montado na minha parede, só pra mim. O que não era tão ruim, eu acho… mas ainda solitário. E sempre que eu saia para comer, era sem ninguém. Eu sentia muita falta de casa durante as refeições. Mas tirando isso, as coisas estavam indo bem.

Foi apenas na outra segunda-feira, exatamente uma semana depois do incidente com o cara do café, que eu percebi…

O rapaz magro de cabelos cor de areia? Ele estava na minha classe de Astronomia.

Durante uma breve pausa na aula, eu tomei a oportunidade para levantar os olhos do caderno e observar a classe… e lá estava ele. Uma fileira em frente a minha, dois assentos para a esquerda. Eu me encontrei hipnotizado por ele, meus olhos errantes mirando confortavelmente a forma de seus ombros ossudos, um casaco cinza pendurado neles. Meu olhar deslizou até seu rosto, parcialmente visível daquele ângulo, e me peguei admirando sua figura. Ele tinha uma mandíbula forte, bem marcada, e seu nariz era ressaltado, pontudo… eu não conseguia ver seus olhos muito bem, mas suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas enquanto ele encarava o caderno, longos e ágeis dedos segurando fortemente a caneta enquanto o garoto escrevia. Não pude deixar de sorrir levemente pela sua expressão ranzinza… talvez ele tivesse aquela cara brava _naturalmente._ Aquela suposição me fez sentir muito melhor por ter trombado nele na semana anterior. Ele provavelmente não tinha ficado tão irritado quanto parecia… certo?

Sem querer considerar as piores possibilidades para o fiasco da semana passada, eu rapidamente voltei minha atenção para as anotações.

Mas a visão do garoto magro de cabelos de areia se tornou uma freqüente distração por todo o resto daquela aula.

E na outra aula também.

E na outra.

E na outra.

E pelas próximas semanas, na verdade.

Não era como se eu sentisse _algo _por esse cara aleatório que eu acabei irritando no primeiro dia de aula… era diferente. Eu nunca nem _pensava_ no cara fora da classe, pra ser honesto. Minha fascinação por ele se confinava naquela sala de aula. Mas eu não tinha certeza que me atraíra neve em primeiro lugar, o que tinha nele que me deixava tão fascinado, só que era algo indecifrável… inexplicável. Olhando de relance para ele no caminhar das semanas, eu passei a aprender mais sobre o garoto: pequenos detalhes, tiques inúteis, manias estranhas dele… e com cada nova descoberta, eu ficava mais interessado do que antes, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo em minha própria curiosidade.

Por exemplo, às vezes, quando usava um lápis ao invés da caneta, ele inconscientemente mascava a borracha. Nessas raras ocasiões eu tinha que conter o riso quando seus dentes colidiam com o metal do lápis e seu rosto se contorcia numa expressão que só pode ser descrita como "amargo desgosto".

Eu também descobri que ele nem sempre fechava a cara. Na maioria das vezes era por estar concentrado. Porém, sempre que ele desviava o olhar das notas para prestar atenção ao professor, sua expressão se tornava tranquila, mais viva e séria… sua mandíbula se descontraía e seu semblante relaxava, e vê-lo daquele jeito me fazia pensar que talvez ele não fosse assim tão amedrontador.

Não que eu tivesse medo dele.

Era mais… "apreensão". Com um pouco de "timidez".

O que era ridículo, porque eu já o tinha visto equilibrando a caneta em seu lábio superior e encarando suas anotações com a cara mais séria do mundo em múltiplas ocasiões. Eu me perguntava frequentemente como podia levar um panaca tão a sério.

Mas o que eu podia ter certeza, pela seriedade com que ele anotava a matéria e pelo encontro desastroso no primeiro dia de aula, era de que ele era um rapaz bem sério. Então talvez ele fosse um panaca _por acidente_. Melhor ainda.

Tudo o que ele fazia, fosse coçar a cabeça com a caneta ou se espreguiçar e arquear as costas do assento ou se curvar com o queixo apoiado à mão, era um deleite para mim. Eventualmente o garoto se tornou para mim o aspecto mais interessante na aula de Astronomia, e eu nem sabia seu nome.

Mas um dia, na primeira semana de Outubro, o homem sem nome não compareceu à aula. Eu achei aquilo um pouco estranho (já mencionei que ele era estudioso) e fiquei um pouco desapontado pela minha distração estar ausente, mas apesar disso ele não passou mais pela minha cabeça. Afinal ainda era segunda-feira, e nós tínhamos Astronomia todos os dias exceto sexta, então eu esperava vê-lo no dia seguinte como sempre. Ele provavelmente só tinha dormido demais sem querer.

Exceto pelo fato de que ele faltou no outro dia também.

Intrigado e um pouco preocupado, eu olhei em volta e, para minha surpresa, metade da sala estava vazia.

"Psst… ei!"

Virei para a direita para encontrar um careca baixinho sorrindo e acenando pra mim, como que parar chamar minha atenção.

"Parece que nós estamos entre os sobreviventes do apocalipse zumbi, huh?" ele riu.

"A-apocalipse?" do que é que ele estava falando?

"Calma, cara, é uma piada. Tenho certeza que todo mundo só pegou gripe. Sempre tem epidemia nessa época do ano, sabe?"

"Oh…" eu relaxei um pouco, olhando de relance para o lugar onde _ele_ geralmente sentava. Então era só isso: uma gripe.

Sorrindo, eu voltei a fitar o mais baixo e disse, "Então acho que somos os próximos."

Ele fez careta, balançando a cabeça. "Não, pelo amor de Deus! Não sei quanto a _você_, mas eu com certeza não planejo ficar doente."

O professor então começou sua aula, a voz antiga oscilando fracamente e ricocheteando nas paredes na sala meio vazia, e nós voltamos a atenção para ele e não nos falamos mais. Mas eu me peguei desejando, durante a classe, que minha distração sarasse logo.

No dia seguinte, sem falta, lá estava ele.

Apesar de que não estava lá essas coisas, tenho que admitir. Do meu lugar, podia ver claramente que sua pele estava pálida, as olheiras fazendo-o parecer como se tivesse encarado a face da morte. Seu nariz pontudo estava muito vermelho, e eu me sentia tão mal por ele… ele estava acabado. Mal conseguia anotar as coisas – seus olhos estavam úmidos demais – e julgado pelas suas fungadas, também estava com o nariz entupido. Sua tosse estava horrível também. Ao final da aula, minha vontade era de enrolá-lo num cobertor, enfiar xarope pela sua goela abaixo, e não deixá-lo voltar para a escola até ele se sentir melhor. Acabei por reprimir esse pensamento.

Na verdade, outra coisa aconteceu.

E sim, alguma coisa aconteceu _de verdade_ depois daquela aula.

Essa não é uma história em que eu persigo um cara que nem conheço, afinal.

Eu estava guardando meu material enquanto a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora, me perguntando sobre o que deveria comer no almoço quando senti que estava sendo observado. Quando tornei a olhar para cima, o par de olhos âmbar mais brilhantes que já vi me encaravam. Eu congelei.

Era quase como se eu pensasse que se não me mexesse, ele não me veria.

Ele me viu, caso você esteja se perguntando.

"Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?"

_Mmmmmerda._

Eu senti meu coração subir ara a garganta. Ele tinha notado que eu o observo de longe? _Eu não sou um stalker, eu juro! _Pensei. Tentando me livrar desses pensamentos, sorri inocentemente para ele, apesar de não ser capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Uh, é, mais ou menos… eu esbarrei em você no primeiro dia de aula." Respondi timidamente. Não queria lembrá-lo do incidente, mas era melhor do que falar _"Ah, então você notou minhas encaradas? É, você não me conhece de mais nenhum lugar, eu só sou obcecado por ficar te olhando, não é nada demais."_

"Não, eu quis dizer antes disso."

Aquilo me pegou desprevenido. Eu achava que não…? Quer dizer, seria maravilhoso se sim, explicaria o meu fascínio pelo garoto, mas…

"Lamento, mas não..."

Sua expressão tornou-se dura e seus olhos se estreitaram novamente, e eu prendi a respiração até perceber que o garoto estava apenas concentrado em se lembrar de onde me conhecia.

"Foi mal, então" ele se desculpou, "É só que você parece muito familiar."

"Ah, sem problemas! Acontece comigo o tempo todo" eu menti.

Ele espirrou e coçou o nariz. "Eu meio que queria que a gente já tivesse se conhecido… porque aí não seria tão estranho pedir pelas suas anotações dos últimos dois dias."

Demorou um instante para entender o que ele queria, mas quando me dei conta, ri de leve.

"Se é só isso, tudo bem, eu posso te emprestar meu caderno."

O garoto piscou, confuso. "Sério? Você nem me conhece…"

Mas era tarde demais, eu já estava tirando o caderninho preto da mochila e pensando _eu estive te observando que nem um psicopata pelos últimos meses, acho que isso é o mínimo que posso fazer_. Mas eu não disse isso. O que saiu da minha boca foi "Eu preciso conhecer?"

"… você é tão legal assim?"

"Eu tento ser."

Ele ergue a sobrancelha. "Você parece muito incapaz de dizer não."

"Puxa, obrigado" respondi sarcasticamente, "Isso _realmente_ me faz querer te emprestar o caderno."

"Ah! Ei, eu só to falando a verdade."

"Aham" eu murmurei, procurando as páginas de que ele precisava. E estava prestes a entregá-las quando…

Olhando para as anotações… bem…

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

"É que… argh. Tem um monte de coisa que precisa de explicação…" me virei para ele. "Quando é sua próxima aula?"

"A próxima só começa às 2:30."

Tornei a encarar meu caderno antes de lhe responder. "Tem planos para o almoço?"

Houve uma pausa desconfortável antes de eu me corrigir apressadamente, tropeçando nas palavras. "É-é só pra explicar o que você não entender, s-só isso…!"

Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Você gosta mesmo de ir com tudo, não?"

"Você quer as anotações ou não?" eu bufei, mas seu sorriso arrogante me fez sorrir também.

"Quero, quero" ele respondeu, desviando das cadeiras para sair daquela sala, eu peguei a mochila e o segui, observando o modo como suas pernas se moviam. _Ele fica bem de calça skinny_ pensei. Já fora da classe, ele parou, e eu tornei rapidamente a fitar seu rosto.

"A propósito, qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"Ah, é… eu sou Marco. E você é?"

"Meu nome é Jean."

_Jean_… então era essa o nome do garoto que eu vinha espionando na cara dura por um mês e meio. Bom saber.

"Jsh-ahn" eu repeti, surpreso que um nome com vogais e consoantes tão suaves pertencesse a alguém tão impertinente. "Francês?"

O garoto me encarou por um longo tempo, e eu pensei ter dito algo errado até ele responder. "É… d-de qualquer forma, onde você quer comer? Eu geralmente só almoço nos refeitórios."

"Eu também" murmurei, "Acho que estamos decididos então, huh?" lhe passei o caderno e caminhei em sua frente, saindo do prédio para a claridade da tarde com Jean me seguindo de perto. Nós seguimos para o refeitório mais próximo, abrindo passagem entre a multidão de universitários.

Às vezes eu tinha certeza que o tinha perdido completamente, mas um espirro ou uma tosse sempre acusavam sua presença. Quando estávamos livres, distantes da parte mais movimentada do campus, Jean desacelerou o passo consideravelmente.

Olhando por cima do ombro, pude ver que ele abrira o caderno, nas páginas de segunda-feira, e as encarava intensamente enquanto caminhava.

"Que porra são essas letras gregas?" ele disse.

"Tem uma legenda e algumas fórmulas na parte de cima, lado direito" respondi, tentando não rir quando ele tropeçava nas próprias pernas. Depois de uns dois minutos de caminhada, tornei a fitá-lo e o encontrei com os olhos ainda mais semicerrados para o caderno.

"Você não tava brincando… ainda não entendi merda nenhuma." Ele murmurou.

"Eu te disse…" eu virei à esquerda, mas Jean continuou seguindo reto com a cara enfiada nas anotações. Tive que chamar sua atenção com um "Ei, Jean, por aqui!"

Sua carranca se intensificou depois disso, bochechas ligeiramente mais rosadas por baixo da pele pálida, mas ele enfiou meu caderno debaixo do braço e seguiu prestando mais atenção aonde ia.

"… e não esquece, você tem que achar a mudança no comprimento da onda antes."

"E esse é a delta lambda?"

"Isso!"

Eu tomei mais um gole de Pepsi enquanto observava Jean terminar os exercícios, meu prato limpo já há bastante tempo.

"Calma… quando você achar a velocidade do raio, tem que dividir pela velocidade da luz, lembra?" eu me debrucei sobra a ,essa para lhe indicar o que estava dizendo.

"E essa é a fórmula _c_…"

"Isso aí! Eeee… acabou!" eu sorri para o garoto como que parar encorajá-lo.

Jean endireitou as costas, massageando as têmporas. "Velocidade do raio é uma merda" ele resmungou, e eu ri.

"Sei como se sente" concordei.

"Hey Marco."

"Hmm?"

"Obrigado… eu estaria ferrado sem a sua ajuda."

"Sem problemas" eu respondi, enquanto ele sacava o celular para de algumas páginas do caderno. "É só que…"

"Que foi?" ele colocou o celular no bolso e voltou a me encarar.

"Você poderia ter faltado mais um dia. Está mais pálido que um fantasma."

Como para provar meu ponto, ele teve uma crise de tosse.

Ele tossiu por quase dois minutos direto até eu trazer um copo cheio d'água, que ele tomou de uma vez.

"Uh-uh" ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. "Eu não posso perder mais nenhuma aula. Já tive muito tempo pra me recuperar. Já to perdido depois de dois dias sem vir!"

Tombei a cabeça para o lado e o censurei com o olhar.

"_Estava_ perdido depois de dois dias" ele corrigiu, e eu sorri em aprovação.

"Ok, verdade, mas desse jeito você só ta ajudando a espalhar a gripe."

"Eu não me aproximo das pessoas o suficiente pra espalhar gripe." Foi sua desculpa.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e ele balbuciou "Eu—merda. Se você ficar doente por minha causa, eu vou te recompensar, eu juro!"

Eu ri. "Não precisa se preocupar. Meu sistema imunológico é bem forte, então duvido que eu fique doente."

Jean apenas me encarou ceticamente e acabou de tomar sua água.

O barulho de risadas irrompeu na mesa atrás de mim e eu pulei, surpreso. "Eles estão passando '_Invocação do Mal' _hoje, no cinema do campus, cara, você _tem _que ir!" alguém da mesa gritou.

De frente para mim, Jean moveu-se para a esquerda para espreitar a algazarra e voltou a se afundar na cadeira e descansar o queixo nas mãos, os cotovelos na mesa.

"Estamos na época do Halloween, né?" pensei alto, me dirigindo a Jean, "Você vai ver algum filme de terror esse mês?"

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Nem ferrando."

"Não é fã de filmes de terror?" eu sorri.

"Você não sabia? Jean _odeia_ filmes de terror! Ele mija nas calças e grita como uma garotinha" eu me virei para onde a voz vinha; era o baixinho careca da aula de astronomia.

"CONNIE!" Jean gritou, e a mesa inteira tornou a gargalhar.

O careca – seu nome era Connie – levantou-se e se aproximou da nossa mesa, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ah! Então você conheceu o Jean." Ele me disse.

Jean encarou a nós dois. "Vocês se conhecem?"

"Não" Connie disse, "quer dizer, mais ou menos. A gente estava conversando ontem sobre como nós dois sobrevivemos ao surto de gripe até agora. Mas nem todos tem essa sorte, né?"

"Cala a boca." Jean suspirou, fungando logo em seguida.

Connie virou-se para mim, "Eu nem sei seu nome, cara."

"É Marco."

"Ok, Marco, eu sou Connie. Você é bem vindo se quiser assistir '_Invocação do Mal_' conosco hoje, já que o Jean com certeza não vai" ele ofereceu.

Eu ri. "Obrigado, mas vou ter que recusar. Tenho muita lição de casa" menti. Para Sr sincero, sair do meu quarto para me divertir seria uma mudança boa… ficar trancado no dormitório o dia todo era muito solitário. Mas eu não conhecia Connie e seus amigos também, e me sentiria desconfortável se saísse com um grupo de estranhos que já fossem amigos.

"Tudo bem então. Bom, se mudar de ideia, nós vamos estar no cinema do campus hoje! Vejo vocês mais tarde" eu acenei para o garoto enquanto ele voltava para sua mesa. Jean bufou ironicamente.

"São seus amigos?" perguntei.

"Mais ou menos… ele é um dos meus colegas de quarto."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "Você não gosta dele?"

"Hah?" ele disse, a voz nasalada. "Não, ele é legal. Quer dizer, ele é meio irritante de vez em quando, é, e é difícil lidar com ele às vezes, mas a gente se dá bem… o que é mais do que eu posso dizer da maioria das pessoas. Por quê?"

"Hmm, nada." Eu peguei meu celular para checar as horas. "Oh!" já era 12:45.

"Que foi?"

"Minha próxima aula começa em 15 minutos, eu tenho que ir…"

Jean me devolveu o caderno e eu o coloquei na mochila antes de ajeitá-la em minhas costas. Mas eu hesitei em levantar.

Jean me fitou confusamente. E eu estava nervoso em perguntar, mas… aquela era a minha chance.

"Ei, Jean?"

"Sim?"

"Você pode me passar seu número?"

Esperava que ele perguntasse por que, e eu não tinha motivo nenhum para pedir seu número, mas—

"Claro."

"S-sério?"

"É, por que não?"

Tudo o que fiz foi dar de ombros, e nós rapidamente trocamos contato antes de cada um seguir seu lado. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas ter conseguido o número do Jean me encheu de uma estranha sensação de missão cumprida.

E cheguei à sala muito mais bem-humorado.

* * *

Naquela noite, debruçado à escrivaninha e acabando a lição de casa, minha mente continuou a repassar os eventos do dia, em particular o almoço com Jean, e toda vez que isso acontecia eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Fazia tanto tempo assim desde que eu consegui socializar com alguém? Quer dizer, eu tinha muitos amigos em casa que sentiam saudades de mim, e meus familiares telefonavam pelo menos duas vezes por semana…

Mas eu estava isolado. _Incrivelmente _isolado.

Eu ficava sozinho no quarto.

Acho que é isso que acontece quando você não se envolve nas atividades da faculdade.

Nenhum clube me interessava, eu não gostava muito da ideia de fazer parte de uma fraternidade, e não era muito religioso, então os ministérios do campus estavam fora de questão.

_Sem problemas_, eu dei de ombros, e pensei que faria amigos de qualquer jeito. Aparentemente, eu estava errado.

Por isso, a perspectiva de chamar o Jean de 'novo amigo' chegava a me dar frio na barriga. Quem poderia imaginar que eu me daria tão bem com o cara que eu espionava no último mês?

Eu realmente gostei de Jean. Ele era esperto e sarcástico e, mesmo que não soubesse, um grande panaca. Ainda que parecesse rude a primeira vista, ele na verdade era bem legal. Ele só… eu não sei. Não tinha medo de falar o que pensava. E eu gostei muito disso.

Suspirando e sorrindo estupidamente, peguei meu celular e vaguei pelos contatos até achar seu nome. '_Jean_'. Tive que resistir a vontade de não lhe mandar uma mensagem naquele instante.

Eu esperava ter outra chance de falar com ele.

* * *

Prontamente, a chance se apresentou na manhã seguinte.

No instante em que me levantei da cama (evitando por pouco de bater a cabeça na parte superior vaga do beliche, como sempre), meu crânio latejava dolorosamente a cada pulsação, e eu enfiei a cara dentro da lata de lixo. Ela se encheu de fluidos estomacais e alimentos liquefeitos em segundos.

Caso você esteja se perguntando, eu decidi _não _ir à aula. Com o nariz escorrendo e tremendo incontrolavelmente, me enrolei no lençol e voltei para a cama. Sem conseguir voltar a dormir, eu apenas continuei deitado e tossindo no meu travesseiro pela próxima meia hora. _Jean, seu filho da puta_, pensei, encarando hostilmente meu celular, carregando a bateria do outro lado do quarto. Eu estava doente e com preguiça demais para mancar pelo chão frio até onde o aparelho estava, mesmo que quisesse desesperadamente brigar com Jean por me deixar tão mal. Ele provavelmente saberia o que aconteceu quando chegasse à sala e eu não estivesse lá, de qualquer forma.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Duas virações. Uma mensagem.

Ao invés de levantar da cama de verdade, eu só… rolei pelo chão, ainda embolado em cobertores, e rastejei até a escrivaninha. Uma vez ali, tateei a superfície até encontrar o celular.

**(1) Nova mensagem**

Adivinha quem era?

_**De: Jean**_

_**Me fala q vc n ta**_

Eu sorri – espirrei – e sorri de novo. Deitado no chão frio de madeira, me ajeitei nos cobertores e digitei uma resposta.

**Para: Jean**

**Como você vai me recompensar, Jean?**

A resposta veio em menos de 20 segundos.

_**De: Jean**_

"_**sistema imunologico bm forte" meu cu.**_

Eu ri daquilo, mas rir apenas trazia dor de cabeça e mais tosse.

**Para: Jean**

**É… isso é horrível. :(**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Ah, cara, eu sinto mto mto mesmo. Q q eu posso fazer p recompensar?**_

Eu sorri maliciosamente. Hmmm, então Jean estava em débito, certo? Perfeito.

**Para: Jean**

**Sopa e um filme.**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Sopa E um filme?**_

**Para: Jean**

**Eu já tenho o filme aqui, você só tem que assistir comigo. Mas eu realmente preciso de sopa… eu não acho que consigo ir até o refeitório sozinho. :(**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Ok. Vc vai me fazer ver um filme? Eu tenho q começar a t dever +. Vou trazer a sopa mais tarde entaum. Pode ser 7h30?**_

**Para: Jean:**

**Tá ótimo!**

**Oh… e Jean?**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Oi**_

**Para: Jean:**

**É um filme de terror. :)**

Controlar meus risinhos enquanto eu apertava o 'enviar' era difícil o suficiente,mas quando a resposta veio eu quase morri de gargalhar.

_**De: Jean**_

_**EH SERIO ISSO?**_

**Para: Jean**

**Hehe.**

_**De: Jean**_

_**N vem c "hehe" pra cima d mim, seu merdinha! Eu n vou concordar com isso, fodase a vida**_

Eu suspirei.

**Para: Jean**

**Mas Jean! Você me deve! Eu me sinto horrível e gostaria de companhia… :( Por favor?**

_**De: Jean**_

_**A sopa n eh o suficiente?**_

**Para: Jean**

**Não. :(**

**:(**

**:(**

**:(**

Eu tive que dar trabalho extra às carinhas tristes. Sua resposta agora demorou mais de cinco minutos.

_**De: Jean**_

_**TA BOM**_

Eu me mexi de felicidade no chão, me embolando ainda mais nos cobertores.

**Para: Jean**

**Yaaaay! Te vejo às 7h30. Eu moro em Sina, 323 :)**

_**De: Jean**_

_**PORRA.**_

**N/A: **Muito obrigada por ler!

Eu estive trabalhando nesse capítulo por pelo menos dois dias, mas principalmente nas últimas oito horas. Críticas e comentários seriam muito bem apreciados – não tenha medo de apontar os erros ortográficos ou qualquer outro problema que encontrar, eu fico muito agradecida por isso! (:

Espero que haja motivação para continuar essa fic, yo!

Eu nunca postei nenhuma fanfic online antes, então espero que essa seja uma experiência positiva…? Talvez?

Amo vocês! Espero que estejam gostando da história!

3

**N/T: **Ah meu deus, isso está acontecendo.

Primeiro trabalho publicado, primeira tradução, primeiro tudo.

A ideia inicial era só traduzir a fic para uma amiga, que adora JeanMarco e deve concordar comigo que não existem histórias suficientes do casal em português. A fanfic original foi escrita pela maravilhosa Lownly (cujo link para o perfil/tumblr planejo deixar na minha descrição) e eu senti que o mundo precisava saber dela.

Muito obrigada por ler! E reviews são muito bem vindas (já repetindo a autora, haha).

Ah, sim! Estou traduzindo também His Beating Heart (o ponto de vista do Jean nessa história). Não deixem de ler o capítulo dele, sim?

Adiós~~


	2. Não vá

**Capítulo 2: Não vá**

**Sumário:** Dois panacas fazem panaquice.

Porque eles são panacas.

* * *

_All the small things _  
_True care truth brings _  
_I'll take one lift _  
_Your ride best trip _  
_Always I know _  
_You'll be at my show _  
_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_..._

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill _  
_The night will go on, my little windmill_  
-Blink 182 (All the Small Things)

* * *

Eu não consegui dormir depois de falar com Jean… minha mente estava muito preocupada, animação correndo pelas veias. Então eu fiz o que qualquer universitário doente que se preze faria: construí um forte de cobertores. Admito, era uma bela porcaria de forte; composto em sua maioria por lençóis pendurados na parte superior do beliche e cobrindo a parte inferior por inteiro. Mas ei – em minha defesa, eu estava fatalmente doente.

Acabado o meu forte patético, decidi que tomar um banho quente me faria bem, mas assim que retornei do banheiro (banheiros e quartos comunitários era na verdade bem legais: eu não tinha que limpá-los, eu não tinha que comprar meu próprio papel higiênico) voltei e me sentir entediado com o tanto de tempo que ainda tinha. Zapeei pelos canais de TV, mas não havia nada interessante no ar. Ficar doente era chato pacas.

No final, eu acabei apagando no forte por volta das duas da tarde. E não acordei até—

"Toc, toc!"

Meus olhos estavam pesados demais, e foi com esforço tremendo que abri um. Não conseguia ver nada além de escuridão e cobertores, e por instantes eu fiquei confuso. Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Mas então lembrei…

_Jean…?_

"Você _morreu_ aí dentro, foi?" ele gritou do outro lado da porta, e devagar eu saí da cama. Chiei ao encostar os pés descalços no chão frio, mas feliz em notar que minha dor de cabeça ficara mais fraca. Eu caminhei para a porta, pouco me importando em estar só de boxers e camiseta. Nós dois éramos caras, e eu duvidava que deixaria Jean desconfortável.

Como esperado, eu estava certo; assim que abri a porta e pisquei para a repentina rajada de luz que vinha do corredor, as mãos esfregando os olhos sonolentos, a primeira coisa a sair de sua boca foi "Bonito cabelo amassado".

Levei bastante tempo entre piscar e encara e focar a visão para finalmente enxergá-lo: Jean em skinny jeans, uma larga blusa verde de mangas compridas, um sorriso bobo no rosto e duas sacolas de papel do Panera, uma em cada mão.

"Eu… uh. Parece que você trouxe mais do que sopa." Eu disse, meu olhos na comida.

"Bom, é. Porque você não comeu nada o dia todo, comeu?"

Eu não precisei responder, meu estômago fez isso para mim: com um longo, profundo e _alto_ ronco monótono.

Jean lançou-lhe um olhar assustado. "Acho que ele está bravo…"

Eu apenas pus a mão no estômago e fiz que sim devagar, ainda não completamente acordado quando dei espaço para o garoto entrar no quarto.

Rapidamente, acendi as luzes enquanto ele colocava a comida sobre minha escrivaninha vazia, ao lado da janela.

"… você tem seu próprio quarto?" ele perguntou em tom incrédulo.

"É…" eu suspirei, "O cara com quem eu ia dividir o quarto pediu transferência na última hora, então agora eu tenho o quarto só pra mim."

"_Sortudo_."

"Que? Não é tão legal, pra ser honesto… queria ter alguém pra dividir o quarto."

Jean levantou a mão em protesto. "Não, para com isso, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Cuidado com o que deseja, você poderia acabar com colegas de quarto _malucos_."

Eu o fitei com curiosidade. "_Você_ acabou com colegas de quarto malucos?"

Ele abriu a boca rapidamente antes de fechá-la de novo com um _claque_, hesitante, como se não soubesse se respondia ou ficava quieto.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo até ele finalmente soltar um longo suspiro pelas narinas, indignado. O que me lembrou vagamente um cavalo…

"Ok, tudo bem, você quer saber? Eu moro em Maria, então nosso dormitório é suíte, e nós quatro dividimos um banheiro. Você tem ideia do quão horrível é isso?"

"Isso não parece tão r—"

"E eu e Connie temos que aguentar nossos dois colegas de quarto se comendo a noite toda."

Minhas bochechas esquentaram de repente. "O-oh."

"É…" Jean respondeu, coçando a nuca. Dava quase para sentir o gosto do desconforto no ar. "D-de qualquer forma" ele murmurou, tentando mudar de assunto, "Vai logo comer. Eu trouxe sopa de cheddar e brócolis, achei que tudo bem. E também trouxe mais coisa, caso isso não seja o suficiente…"

"Não, não, é perfeito! Obrigado, Jean."

Tirei um cobertor da minha cama por detrás das cortinas improvisadas e o coloquei nos ombros, me dirigindo até onde a comida se encontrava.

"Ah, e se seus colegas de quarto forem um problema muito grande, sinta-se a vontade pra passar a noite aqui, tá bom?" Me sentei rapidamente e comecei da devorar o que Jean tinha posto na minha frente.

Houve um breve segundo de silêncio antes de ele dizer "Eu acho que vou aceitar sua oferta um dia desses."

Como comecei a devorar graciosamente a sopa com que Jean tão bondosamente me abençoara, ele caminhou até havia colocado o filme, na mesa bagunçada do outro lado da sala, ainda em sua caixa de DVD.

"Porra, eu vou chorar", ele se queixou.

Engolindo rapidamente, e virei para ele. "Espero que goste de fantasmas e coisas do tipo, porque acho que o filme é sobre isso…"

Virei-me para ele a tempo de vê-lo tremer. Rolei os olhos e voltei a comer; pelo que ouvi, _'Sobrenatural' _nem era assim tão assustador. Nos próximos minutos enquanto eu acabava a refeição, pude ouvir Jean suspirar e resmungar, lendo a sinopse e examinando a capa.

"Ei," chamei sua atenção, engolindo o que restava da sopa e deixando a tigela de lado. "Você viu aquele estudo novo? Sobre reclamar?"

Jean tirou os olhos da caixa e estreitou os olhos para mim. "Não…?"

"Pesquisas _realmente_ apontam que reclamar não faz absolutamente _nada_ pra melhorar a situação!" eu respondi, fingindo surpresa.

Capa do DVD voou pelo quarto e bateu na minha cabeça, caindo no chão.

Rindo e tossindo ao mesmo tempo, peguei o filme do chão, vesti meu cobertor como uma capa e andei até o aparelho de DVD.

"Você poderia apagar as luzes, por favor?" pedi agradavelmente, colocando o DVD no aparelho e pegando o controle remoto.

"Quê?! A gente… a gente vai ver isso no escuro?"

"Claro… é um _filme de terror_, afinal."

Resmungando comentários sarcásticos, ele rapidamente apagou as luzes, e eu subi na cama, puxando os lençóis pendurados para o lado e acenando para Jean se juntar a mim. Esperava que ele não me achasse estranho por convidá-lo a sentar na cama comigo… nós íamos assistir a um filme e éramos amigos, não havia nada de estranho nisso, certo?

Por sorte, ele pareceu completamente bem e confortável com o convite quando tirou os sapatos, e estava prestes a pular na cama quando ergui a mão.

"Agora Jean, antes que eu te deixe sentar aqui, você tem que prometer que não vai fazer xixi nas calças durante o filme."

Sua reação foi imediata. "Puta QUE PARIU, Marco, você quer que eu assista essa merda ou não?"

Eu rapidamente deslizei para trás, encostando-me contra a parede, e dei um tapinha no espaço ao meu lado. "Sim, por favor," sorri inocentemente.

Ele deu um suspiro longo antes de se juntar a mim.

Os trailers começaram e, enquanto apertava o 'skip' no controle remoto, me virei sorrindo para Jean. "Mas sério, se precisar ir ao banheiro não hesite em me avisar, ok?"

Aquilo me rendeu uma cotovelada nas costelas, e eu reclamei do quão ossudo ele era.

Virei-me para ele para descobrir que estava pegando um dos meus travesseiro e abraçando-o contra o peito.

"Uh…_ quê_?" eu questionei.

"Estou me preparando" ele exclamou.

Decidindo não perguntar mais nada, apertei o play.

Agora, eu tenho um pouco de vergonha em admiti-lo, mas fui o primeiro a pular.

O título apareceu na tela e um coro de instrumentos de corda mal tocados quase explodiu meus tímpanos – e o volume nem estava tão alto!

"Essa bosta de música é irritante e _muito_ desnecessária" Jean suspirou.

Me afundando mais no cobertor e ouvindo-o fazer comentários sobre o filme, eu sabia que seria uma noite ótima.

E cara, eu estava certo.

Na primeira parte do filme, nada terrivelmente ruim aconteceu. A família estava se mudando para uma nova casa, havia um monte de crianças barulhentas… tudo para nos dar uma falsa sensação de tranquilidade. O aperto de Jean no meu travesseiro se afrouxou consideravelmente enquanto a cena se passava, e quando a mãe começou a cantar uma calma melodia enquanto tocava piano, ele chegou até a comentar, "Até que isso não é tão ruim…".

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, para tranquiliza-lo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois de Jean julgar o nível de terror do filme, ele quase caiu da cama quando a caldeira do sótão começou a funcionar sozinha.

"PORRA" ele gritou, agarrando o travesseiro com mais força contra o peito.

"Você falou cedo demais," eu respondi, tentando controlar meu riso. "Aquilo nem foi assustador!"

"É, ok, mas não fui _eu_ quem teve um ataque do coração no _título_."

Eu fiz bico. "Foi a música," murmurei para mim mesmo.

Nós continuamos a assistir em silêncio, Jean visivelmente mais tenso que antes.

Quando a porta do sótão se abriu sozinha, Jean soltou um grito agudo, que apenas aumentou de volume quando uma das crianças viu e decidiu subir as escadas para ver o que era.

"A criança tem coragem, tenho que admitir" ele murmurou, encostando o queixo nos joelhos.

"Tá mais para 'falta de senso'," eu acrescentei, e ele concordou.

Lembre-se que havia apenas alguns poucos centímetros de espaço entre nós naquela cama. Mas quando chegou a cena da babá eletrônica, aquilo rapidamente mudou.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" Jean quase bateu a cabeça na cama de cima ao pular e cair em cima de mim, se agarrando ao meu braço.

"JEAN, fica calmo!"

Seus dedos estavam dolorosamente encravados em minha pele, e eu tentei tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas era inútil.

Enquanto o filme continuava sem mais nenhuma cena de susto, Jean relaxou mais e lentamente me soltou.

Mas então um cara aleatório apareceu no quarto do bebê, e Jean soltou um grito de "AH, MARCO!" e encostou sua testa no meu ombro, usando um de meus travesseiros para tampar sua visão da TV.

Eu ri ao entender que usar o travesseiro como um 'escudo visual' era sua intenção desde o início.

"Não ria de mim" ele falou em tom ameaçador, o que me fez rir ainda mais.

Foi mais ou menos assim que passamos o resto do filme; pulando e se agarrando um no outro (apesar de que, na maior parte do tempo, era _Jean_ quem _me_ agarrava) e zombando um do outro por causa de suas reações patéticas. De novo, era Jean o responsável pela maioria das reações patéticas.

Um dos momentos mais memoráveis do filme foi quando a coisa-demônio de cara vermelha espiava por trás da cabeça do pai, e Jean gritou todos os palavrões possíveis enquanto pegava minha mão e ao levava ao próprio peito, quase quebrando meus dedos.

Ao invés de reclamar da dor, eu murmurei "Nem um 'no homo'? Que rude," ao qual ele respondeu "Vão se foder você _e _o seu 'no homo', se alguma coisa gay acontecer aqui a culpa vai ser toda sua!"

Eu ri tanto durante o filme que me surpreendi por não ter botado a sopa pra fora, tamanha era a dor nos músculos da barriga. Mas tossi e espirrei bastante, e enquanto estávamos agarrados um ao outro durante uma cena particularmente assustadora do filme, eu acabei espirrando de verdade no ombro de Jean.

"Você acabou de fazer o que eu acho que você fez?"

"Não."

"Bem, ok então."

Ao final do filme, quando o título acompanhado daquela musica irritante apareceram na tela pela última vez, estávamos os dois enrolados e agarrados aos ombros um do outro, congelados no lugar.

"Ele… ele acabou de…?" Jean sussurrou.

"É," Sussurrei de volta.

Ficamos assim por um momento, sem querer se mexer. "Viu?" voltei a sussurrar, não querendo falar tão alto. "Não foi tão ruim…"

"Tch."

Depois de quase trinta segundos encarando os créditos, estiquei o braço para pegar o controle e apertei o botão de desligar. Instantaneamente a escuridão tomou conta do quarto.

Pude sentir o hálito quente de Jean em minha orelha – eu não tinha notado o quão próximo estava dele. "Por que você fez isso?" ele questionou, a voz falhando. "Me deixa acender a luz primeiro!"

"Sim, sim," eu respondi, tornando a ligar a TV. "Desculpe."

Assim que luz voltou à tela, Jean rapidamente se desenrolou de mim e saiu da cama, ligando as luzas apressadamente. _Então_ eu desliguei a TV.

"Hey Marco."

"… o quê?"

Ele fez questão de estreitar os olhos diretamente para mim, o rosto assustadoramente sério. "Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro."

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Sim!"

"Então _vai logo_! O banheiro fica no fim do corredor" Eu ri.

A carranca de Jean piorou, seus olhos nublados pela sombra de seu rosto. "Você deve estar ficando _louco_se acha que eu vou até aquela porra de banheiro sozinho. Sina é velho e caindo aos pedaços e assustador pra caramba."

"… Sério _mesmo_?"

"É sério mesmo, cara, vamos _logo_!" Seus joelhos tremeram levemente.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. "Tá bom, vamos."

Me levantei da cama, e tive que conter o riso enquanto observava Jean abrir cautelosamente a porta do quarto e espiar o corredor pela fresta.

"Deus, anda logo," eu o apressei, abrindo a porta por completo e o empurrando para o corredor.

Ele praguejou baixo e foi e começou a descer o corredor, comigo seguindo-o de perto. E gostaria de dizer que não estava tão nervoso quanto Jean, mas eu _estava_. Era difícil não pensar paranoicamente que um demônio não iria aparecer de repente e rastejar pelas paredes atrás de nós.

Então esse era nosso cenário quando eu pisei no numa tábua de chão solta.

Como você deve ter adivinhado, nossa caminhada até o banheiro se tornou uma corrida não intencional, com Jean gritando xingamentos o caminho inteiro.

Depois de escancarar a porta, nós paramos, ofegantes, e olhamos uma para o outro. E desta vez, foi _ele_ que explodiu em risadas.

"Cara, 'cê tava assustado pra cacete!"

_Eu?! Ele, de todas as pessoas, está rindo de mim por ficar assustado?_ Ele começou a rir mais, por algum motivo. "E-e daí? Você estava com medo também!" A resposta não pareceu abalá-lo, então eu lhe dei um leve tapa no ombro. "Vai logo fazer xixi!"

* * *

Já eram onze da noite quando ele voltou para o próprio quarto. Nós passamos o tempo sentados em minha cama após o filme acabar, petiscando o resto da comida que Jean trouxe do Panera e vez o outra fazendo graça um do outro. As piadas eventualmente chegaram ao ponto em que quase recorremos à luta, mas as coisas voltaram ao normal quando eu o acusei de se aproveitar do meu estado frágil.

Quando vimos o quão tarde estava, Jean bufou alto. "Hmmm, imagino o que meus colegas estão fazendo…" ele comentou sarcasticamente.

"Minha oferta ainda está de pé" eu o lembrei, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu tenho aula amanhã…"

Suspirei pensativamente. "É, eu também."

Jean me lançou um olhar ameaçador. "Você vai ficar no quarto amanhã, entendeu, nem _ouse_ ir pra drogada aula amanhã."

"Chato" bufei, Indignado. "Mas é, eu sei."

Jean desceu da cama e tornou a botar os sapatos. "E se eu viesse te ver amanhã?"

"E _se_ você viesse me ver amanhã?"

"Eu quis dizer, o que você acha, gênio."

"Eu acho que isso faria meu dia." sorri.

"Legal." Ele respondeu, se levantando. "Você gosta de Call of Duty?"

_Se eu gosto de Call of Duty, ele pergunta…_

"Se você trouxer Call of Duty amanhã eu vou te amar pra sempre."

Ele abriu um sorriso. "Cuidado, eu posso usar essa contra você." Eu o observei enquanto ele seguia em direção à janela.

"Tá escuro pra caramba lá fora" ele reclamou, e eu lhe disse para andar logo.

Ele agradeceu pelo conselho surpreendente e seguiu seu rumo, me desejando boa noite e me falando para "andar logo e melhorar". Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, eu fui deixado com uma sensação agridoce.

Amarga porque eu meio que não queria que ele fosse embora, e acabei me sentindo ainda mais sozinho do que antes.

Mas doce porque me diverti demais com ele, e porque agora eu esperava ansioso pela sua visita no dia seguinte. Ele até me fez esquecer que eu estava doente; assim que foi embora, voltei a sentir a dor pulsante em meu crânio.

Eu tranquei a porta, fechei as cortinas e apaguei a luz, subindo na cama e deixando os lençóis do meu "forte" se fecharem atrás de mim. Abraçado aos cobertores, minha cabeça atingiu o travesseiro assim que fechei os olhos, tentando dormir.

Exceto…

_Que cheiro é esse…?_

Inalando profundamente, identifiquei o aroma como traços de suor e sabonete barato e… aquilo era Axe Chocolate? Esfreguei o rosto pelo travesseiro, feliz. _Eu não ligo para o que os comerciais dizem_, pensei, _Garotas não são as únicas a amar cheiro de Axe, eu sou a prova disso_.

Então percebi que o travesseiro em que eu estava me esfregando sem pudor era o mesmo que Jean abraçara durante todo o filme.

Abrindo novamente os olhos e encarando a escuridão, brevemente me perguntei se devia me preocupar com o fato de achar o aroma daquele garoto tão reconfortante, e que estava essencialmente tentando inalar o travesseiro inteiro, mas no fim, eu estava cansado demais para me importar.

Naquela noite, adormeci respirando o perfume de Jean.

* * *

No dia seguinte, me surpreendi ao perceber que havia dormido até as duas da tarde e acordei com o celular tocando.

**(3) Novas Mensagens**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Ei hj eh uma boa noite p passar a noite?**_

_**De: Jean**_

_**... vc n ta dormindo ainda, ta?**_

_**De: Jean**_

_**Acorda logo porra, bela adormecida**_

Eu rolei os olhos e digitei a resposta.

**Para: Jean**

**Aw, você me acha belo? Isso é tão fofo.**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Responde logo a droga da pergunta**_

**Para: Jean**

**Já te disse duas vezes que você pode vir quando quiser. É claro que pode dormir aqui. (:**

_**De: Jean**_

_**Maravilha**_

Meu estômago virou quando registrei a ideia de que Jean não precisaria ir embora naquela noite, e com uma explosão de energia repentina que não era característica de uma pessoa congestionada como eu, desci da cama de um pulo e me dirigi ao chuveiro.

Jean apareceu naquela noite com sua mochila e um saco de dormir, o Xbox360 a tiracolo. Nós rapidamente começamos a ligá-lo com a TV, apesar de Jean fazer todo o trabalho enquanto eu examinava os jogos que ele havia trazido e escolhia os que queria jogar.

"Connie vai ficar bravo por eu ter pegado o Xbox, mas é isso que ele consegue por fazer nosso quarto feder a maconha. É meu Xbox de qualquer forma" Jean meditou.

Antes mesmo de me deixar jogar, ele insistiu em dormir embaixo no beliche, e eu timidamente aceitei, falando-o de todas as vezes em que bati a cabeça na parte de cima. Ele se espantou com a minha preguiça de não trocar de cama tão cedo.

Naquela noite, colocamos seu saco de dormir perto da janela, ao lado da carteira vazia, e pedimos três pizzas grandes de frango com churrasco. Elas foram devoradas em menos de dez minutos.

Call Of Duty tomou a maior parte da noite, e nós jogamos até a meia-noite, quando acabamos por trocar tapas depois de nossas piadinhas e provocações irem longe demais. Não houve vencedor, apesar de eu ter certeza que, se estivesse completamente saudável, teria acabado com ele.

Nós apagamos logo após a briga.

A manhã chegou logo, e eu descobri que Jean era um madrugador… ele arremessou um travesseiro na minha cabeça às oito da manhã e reclamou em voz alta sobre como ele ia morrer de fome e a culpa seria minha. Eu me afundei ainda mais nos cobertores e lhe disse que ele não precisava de mim para alimentá-lo, mas isso só o fez arrancar minhas cobertas e me arrastar para fora da cama pelos pés.

"Você sabe como eu sou antes de ter meu café, Marco." Ele me lembrou, em tom baixo e intimidador.

O bom dia mais interessante que havia tido em tempos.

O sábado estava frio e cinzento, completo com a garoa gelada encharcando nossos cabelos e pequenas nuvens de fumaça que surgiam por entre nossos lábios toda vez que respirávamos.

Tomamos café da manhã, Jean tomando seu café com total despreocupação e uivando quando queimou a língua. Nós passamos boa parte daquele dia só conversando sobre escola e família; Jean vinha de uma família rica e não tinha irmãos – e, aparentemente, não era nada próximo dos pais.

"Eles tentam controlar demais a minha vida, e ela não pertence a eles, entende?" ele me disse, contando sobre como frequentemente discutia com seu pai enquanto sua mãe o ignorava completamente. "Acho que eles estão mais preocupados com a sua reputação que com o meu bem-estar." Mas Jean me assegurou de que estava em paz com seus problemas familiares, e que não havia nada que se preocupar.

Então eu lhe contei sobre _minha_ família – eu tinha uma irmãzinha de 6 anos chamada Marie, eu meus pais tinham acabado de se divorciar. Eu discutia com meu pai de vez em quando, mas não era nada demais, e minha mãe era muito doce – eu sempre reclamava que ela me mimara demais.

"Você é um filhinho da mamãe."

"Não sou!"

"É sim."

"Argh!"

"Hahaha!"

À tarde, voltamos ao meu quarto e jogamos mais, até Jean anunciar que dormiria ali de novo e já tinha trazido roupas suficientes para o dia seguinte. "Você planejava ficar o fim de semana inteiro, não planejou?" eu comentei, e ele nem chegou a negar.

Eu o deixei pegar meu sabonete e xampu para tomar banho ("Por que você tem xampu de menininha?" "Minha mãe que comprou!" "Filhinho da mamãe!") e depois de ambos estarmos limpos, passamos o resto da noite conversando e comendo pizza.

É claro, quando se passa o fim de semana todo com alguém, e chega a madrugada, você começa a falar sobre coisas bem pessoais…

Estávamos deitados em minha cama e olhando para o teto, os joelhos pendurados para fora e os pés balançando acima do chão enquanto conversávamos.

"Ei… Marco?" Jean disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Hm?" Eu respondi, tão calmo quanto ele.

"Eu tava pensando… com quem mais você anda? Além de mim?"

Senti minhas sobrancelhas franzirem enquanto me focava numa lasca de tinta no teto. "Por que você quer saber?"

Senti-o dar de ombros ao meu lado. "Estava pensando, só isso…"

Eu suspirei levemente antes de responder. "Hmmm, se você quer mesmo saber… aqui na TrostUni? Ninguém."

Engoli em seco e esperei que Jean me provocasse e me chamasse de perdedor sem amigos… mas ele não fez isso.

"Oh" ele quase sussurrou. "Como?"

Voltei a franzir as sobrancelhas, pensando. "Bem… não me leve à mal, não é como se eu tivesse passado a vida toda sem amigos. Eu tenho vários amigos em casa. Mas todos sabem quanto amizades de colegial duram…"

Virei a cabeça para onde Jean estava, ainda encarando o teto, o cabelo de areia pressionado contra meus lençóis e usando a velha carranca novamente. Ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para mim, e eu voltei a fitar o teto.

"Eu só… eu não estou envolvido com nada. Não frequento clubes, ou festas de fraternidade ou a igreja… e não sei se você percebeu, mas não gosto muito de sair da minha zona de conforto. Eu não _ligo_ de falar com as pessoas, mas desde que cheguei aqui, eu só… não falo."

Jean murmurou baixo, pensando. "Mas nós já estamos estudando aqui há um mês e meio… você não se sente sozinho?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Tudo bem não ser terrivelmente sociável, mas… é. Eu me sinto sozinho," suspirei, sentindo meu peito apertar. "É por isso que eu queria ter um colega de quarto, sabe? Tenho um pouco de inveja de você… _eu_ queria três colegas de quarto."

Ele se virou e sorriu ironicamente para mim. "De preferência que não fizessem tumulto a noite toda, né?"

"É," eu respondi, soltando um riso triste.

"Bom," Jean murmurou. "Tudo bem se você não anda com um monte de gente. Eu sou o único amigo que você precisa, certo?"

"Porque quem precisa de outro amigo que _não seja _Jean Kirschtein?" eu falei sarcasticamente.

"Exato."

Voltamos a cair no silêncio e, dessa vez fui _eu _quem o quebrou.

"Então, Jean?"

"Sim?"

"Com quem _você _anda? Sabe… além de mim,' eu copiei sua pergunta.

"Hm… quem…" ele pensou em voz alta. "Ninguém."

Voltei a fitá-lo. "Nem seus colegas de quarto?"

"Não, nem eles…"

"Mas você mora com eles!"

"Só porque você mora com alguém não quer dizer que vocês sejam automaticamente melhores amigos. Eles são legais e tal, mas…"

"Mas… o que?"

Jean apenas balançou a cabeça, franzindo mais as sobrancelhas. "É… nada."

Ele não parecia querer me contar, e eu não o forcei. "Você também se sente sozinho, então?"

"Bom, _todo mundo_ se sente sozinho, é normal, né? Mas… considerando que moro com mais três caras, na maioria do tempo eu estou tentando ficar na minha. Eu duvido que me sinto tão sozinho quanto você…"

"Mas você ainda se sente assim?"

"Na maior parte do tempo."

Senti meu meio apertar desconfortavelmente com a sua resposta, quase doendo, então desviei o olhar dele e voltei a fitar o teto. "Bom, tudo bem, porque você tem a mim agora, certo? Você pode ficar comigo sempre que estiver sozinho."

"Verdade," ele respondeu, e um olhar de relance me fez notar que ele estava sorrindo agora. "Na verdade eu não me sinto sozinho quando estou com você."

Eu pisquei para a tinta lascada, confuso. "Bem, é claro que não! Nós somos amigos, é claro que você não se sente sozinho entre amigos…"

Jean não respondeu, e aquilo me assustou um pouco.

"Uh… Jean? N-nós _somos_ amigos, não somos?"

"Que? Ah, sim, claro, você nem precisa perguntar… eu não passo meu fim de semana inteiro com _qualquer um_, sabe."

Uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo meu peito quando ele disse aquilo… eu me senti bem. Suas palavras me fizeram sentir especial.

Então ele disse "Nós somos dois perdedores solitários, então a gente tem que ficar junto, né?"

Naquele momento, eu implorei para qualquer entidade que controlasse o universo e o destino que eu e Jean nunca nos separássemos… que nossa amizade não acabasse.

Nós dormimos daquele jeito; em minha cama, lado a lado.

* * *

**N/A: **/suspira sonhadoramente

Isso foi muito divertido, pessoal. Vocês sabiam que eu realmente assisti 'Sobrenatural' ontem a noite e escrevi como achava que os dois reagiriam durante o filme? Porque eu fiz isso. Eu escrevi mais do que está aqui, esses são só os destaques.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! Muito obrigada!

(Partiu trabalhar no POV do Jean… huehuehuehuheueh)

**N/T: **Então. Oi!

Desculpem a demora, não me odeiem, eu vou caprichar mais no próximo, eu juro. Obrigada por lerem mesmo assim!

Mandem reviews, porrrr favorrrrr (nem que seja só pra dar uma complementada na tradução~~~) e é. O "No homo" fica, porque sim, hehehehehe.

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
